In recent years, the use of light-emitting diodes (LEDs) for various common lighting purposes has increased, and this trend has accelerated as advances have been made in LEDs and in LED-array bearing devices, often referred to as “LED modules.” Indeed, lighting needs which have primarily been served by fixtures using high-intensity discharge (HID) lamps, halogen lamps, compact florescent light (CFL) and other light sources are now increasingly beginning to be served by LEDs. Creative work continues in the field of LED development, and also in the field of effectively utilizing as much of the light emitted from LEDs as possible.
Some efforts have been made to develop small lenses for directing light emitted by small LED packages, and utilizing lenses intended to redirect some amount of emitted light to form a desired illumination pattern. However, such lenses have tended to fall short of the most highly desirable performance in that some of the LED-emitted light is often lost.
Typically, some of the LED-emitted light rays are oriented at angles that previously would result in illumination of undesirable areas and thus produce less than fully efficient illumination patterns. Prior lenses would typically be arranged to either prevent these undesirable light rays from exiting the lens or to block these rays immediately upon their exiting the lens. Even though these steps were deemed necessary to achieve desired illumination patterns and to prevent so-called lighting “trespass,” they resulted in lost light and decreased efficiency of LED illuminators. It would be highly desirable to improve efficiency of output of light emitted by LEDs.
Typical LED illuminators emit light at a wide range of angles such that light rays reach the same area of the output surface of a lens at different angles. This has made it very difficult to control refraction of such light. As a result, only a portion of light being refracted is refracted in a desired direction, while the reminded exited the lens with very little control. It would be desirable to provide improved control of the direction of light exiting a lens.
Trespass lighting can be evaluated by more than just the amount of light emitted toward an undesirable direction; also to be considered is how far from the desired direction such light is directed. It would be highly beneficial to provide a lighting apparatus which produces a desired illumination pattern with a maximum amount of light emitted toward an area intended to be illuminated.